


Its All Just a Game to You

by romanticjunkie83



Series: Barney and Robin Spies in Action [3]
Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticjunkie83/pseuds/romanticjunkie83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My idea of what I wanted to happen to Quinn when Season 8 came back. Robin and Barney find out Quinn is not who she says she is and decide a little payback's in order. Spoilers 7.19 to 7.24 end scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Quinn Did

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Hi readers, I'm back again, here's a little revenge two-shot story about Robin, Barney and Quinn.
> 
> Its a little confusing on purpose, but once you read the next part it may be easier to understand.
> 
> Please enjoy figuring out what Quinn did.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything How I Met Your Mother related.

Its All Just a Game To You

Chapter One - What Quinn Did

 

Barney stood at the door of Lily and Marshall’s apartment. He could not bear to look at Robin. To know that she was happy for him to marry Quinn of all people. She looked as though the wind had been knocked out of her, and still she was happy for him. He knew that somewhere within herself she loved him , but she had no idea how to say it. 

In the other room, Quinn was probably gushing to Lily and Marshall about the engagement. How he was a creepy magic man, but probably just that she was engaged. (The nerve of her, Barney bristled inwardly, he wasn‘t creepy, he was 100% awesome). It would seem to the average observer who could be looking in on them, right at that very moment, that no games were being played, everyone was as happy as could be. 

Well that was all about to change, Robin had her part to play and so did he. Now to watch all the dominoes fall and crush Quinn, his ‘fiancée’ into the ground. 

/-/O\/\/ I /\/\ET YOUR /\/\OTHER

 

One week earlier

Robin was shooting beer cans off her new apartment roof sulkily. She missed Barney terribly and wished that Ted would actually talk to her like a normal human being..  
It wasn’t her fault he couldn’t get over the fact that she would never love him, the way he loved her.  
‘Seriously people’  
She groaned.  
‘Can’t I do anything right?’  
As she shot another beer can into the sky.  
Suddenly her phone vibrated in her pocket.  
‘What the hell!’ she spat as she fumbled for her phone and almost dropped her gun in the process.  
‘Hello, Robin speaking?’  
She said, when she finally had a hold on her phone.  
What the speaker said next left her totally speechless to say the least.  
‘Oh I see,’  
She replied  
‘I will let him know, thank you’  
As soon as Robin hung up her phone, she raced down to her apartment, grabbed her purse and keys and set off to find Barney.  
/-/O\/\/ I /\/\ET YOUR /\/\OTHER  
Meanwhile in Lily and Marshall’s room.  
‘Well, well,’  
Barney said, with an evil laugh.  
‘Look who’s playing games now’  
‘Definitely not us, that’s for sure,’  
Robin said laughing back at him.  
‘Mayday, mayday, Come in Barnman, are you there over?’  
The walkie talkie in Barney’s hand whistled  
‘Yeah I’m here, Ted, what up?’  
He said  
‘Your spy guy just sent me a text saying that the ring’s booby trapped and ready to roll’  
Barney smiled under his balaclava and gave a high five to Robin  
‘Awesome Ted, let the magic happen.’  
‘Will do Barney, will do.’  
‘How the hell can you get a camera inside an engagement ring?’  
Robin asked Barney once he hung the walkie talkie  
Barney gave her a look  
I have a guy for everything, remember?’  
‘Oh yeah ,’ Robin said as she loaded her purse gun and pulled the safety switch.  
‘You really are the master of the possimpible.’  
‘That I am’  
Barney said giving her a smirk.  
A few moments later, Barney and Robin raced out of the room slamming the front door behind them, ready for the bough to fall.

/-/O\/\/ I /\/\ET YOUR /\/\OTHER  
One week earlier.  
‘Damn it Barney, pick up your phone’  
Robin yelled as she rang his number for the fourth time that night.  
A minute later, she finally got her wish.  
‘What’s up Robin?’  
Barney said  
‘Oh Barney, thank goodness, I have bad news about Quinn’  
‘What about her? I thought I told you to stay out of my relationships. That’s what the Broath was about remember?’  
Barney said, annoyed.  
‘I know and I’m sorry, but this news couldn’t wait another night’  
Barney sighed.  
‘Very well, tell me then’  
As Robin relayed to him the news she had just heard;  
Barney bristled and went bright red in anger.  
‘Why that little minx,’ he spat  
‘It’s time to make that bitch pay.’

 

/-/O\/\/ I /\/\ET YOUR /\/\OTHER

Present time

 

No sooner did Quinn go into the baby’s room after gushing about her new engagement that she found herself being manhandled by Marshall and stuck on a picture hanger on the wall. 

‘What’s going on?’ 

she demanded

‘Let me out of here now’ 

‘Why?’

Lily cornered her as she fixed Marvin up and put him in his cot

‘I thought you enjoyed games’

‘I have a job to get to, I have no time for monkeys like you’

‘Oh, do you now’ 

Lily drawled. 

‘I thought Barney said that you quit’

‘Wait, how did you…’ 

Quinn stopped short and began again. 

‘Oh shut up, is that such a crime’ 

‘It is to us’

Marshall interrupted her with a glare that could rival Lily’s.

‘Barney’s one of our best friends’ 

‘So what , do I look like I care, ’

‘Who just happens to be very vulnerable right now, so we don’t want him getting hurt.’  
Lily hissed. 

‘Oh poor Barney’

Quinn mocked him.

Suddenly the front door slammed shut and so did the door to the baby‘s room.

‘Sorry Karma’  
Lily said sarcastically.  
‘I don’t think you’re getting out of here anytime soon.’  
‘Damn it, let me go’  
Quinn shrieked.  
‘Sorry darling.’  
Marshall said, coming dangerously close to her.  
‘Barney can’t save you now’  
‘No,’  
She shrieked as Marshall with one full swoop sent her crashing to the ground. 

/-/O\/\/ I /\/\ET YOUR /\/\OTHER


	2. What you do know won't kill you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Hi readers, this is the conclusion of my Quinn revenge tale, hope you enjoy it

Chapter Two - What you know won’t kill you!

Robin and Barney watched from Barney’s suit closet‘s surveillance cameras, the action going on before them as two hooded figures entered his apartment bringing a familiar face with them.  
Barney chuckled and gave Robin an evil grin.  
‘Are you ready Robin,’  
He said, pulling a pair of black gloves on,  
‘I’m ready as I’ll ever be Barney’  
Robin said, doing the same.  
With that affirmation, Barney grabbed his walkie talkie from his belt and said.  
‘Ted, its Showtime.’

/-/O\/\/ I /\/\ET YOUR /\/\OTHER

A few hours later, Quinn woke up and found herself tied to a chair in a dark unfamiliar room.  
‘Help’  
‘Let me out of here, or I’ll call the cops’  
She cried, once she had her bearings back.  
‘Well we’ll see about that’  
A black hooded man chuckled, coming through a nearby door with another hooded figure following closely behind him.  
‘Considering you have no phone, that’s going to be a bit difficult.’  
‘Oh yeah,’  
The other hooded figure said  
‘I forgot, we threw all your stuff away,’  
‘What, what the hell did you do that for?’  
Quinn said angrily.  
‘We figured you wouldn’t need it anymore, since you’ve already taken Barney’s stuff for your own.’  
The male hooded figure said.  
‘Who are you?’  
Quinn asked them  
‘Why don’t you tell us?’  
The other hooded figure said  
‘After all, Quinn’s not your real name is it?’  
‘What’  
Quinn retorted  
‘Of course, my name’s Quinn. What kind of stupid question’s that?’  
‘Oh really.’  
Lily said, taking off her balaclava and grabbing Quinn’s shirt so that she couldn‘t move.  
‘I guess you’re not Amy Wilkinson-Turner, former wife of the Kentucky City mayor and Queen Bee of the Gold Diggers Pageant 2005 are you?’  
‘What,’  
Quinn shouted  
‘How the hell did you know that?’  
‘We have our ways.’  
Ted said taking off his beanie, before going to Quinn’s other side.  
‘Which is why we want to know, where you’ve taken all of Barney’s money?’  
‘What, I didn’t take any of Barney’s money?’  
Quinn said  
‘Really’  
Lily said  
‘You do realise I can tell when your lying, Where’s the poop Quinn or should I say Amy?’  
‘Ok, this isn’t funny anymore, Amy is my name and yes I have taken money before. But I told you I didn’t take any of Barney’s money.’  
‘Oh really.’  
Ted said  
‘I thought he payed you like 800 dollars and his watch the first time he saw you.’  
‘Yes, he did’  
Said Quinn getting more nervous by the minute  
‘Don’t you think Ted that turning Barney’s apartment pink without him noticing is a wee bit suspicious too?’  
Lily said  
‘Totally’  
Ted agreed, giving Quinn a dirty look.  
‘Alright, alright, fine I did take his money alright, that‘s why I wanted to date him.’  
Quinn snapped  
‘But I’m his fiancée now, I can take his money, apartment, whatever I want and no one can stop me!’  
‘Not even Barney,’  
Ted said  
‘Not even Barney,’  
Quinn said, putting a hand over her mouth when she realised what she had just said.  
‘Oh crap, Barney’  
She gasped.  
‘Please, Please don’t tell Barney, anything but that.’  
‘Too late’  
Lily said, dropping hold of Quinn and walking towards the door.  
‘He already knows.’  
A moment later, the room exploded. 

/-/O\/\/ I /\/\ET YOUR /\/\OTHER  
A few minutes later, when the smoke had cleared.  
Quinn discovered that she was back in Barney’s apartment,  
black walls and all.  
‘Hey,’  
She gasped  
‘What the hell happened here?’  
‘Why don’t you tell me?’  
A horribly familiar voice boomed into the room,  
‘Barney, Barney, please I can, I can explain.’  
Quinn said nervously.  
‘Oh shut up,’  
Barney said angrily  
‘I don’t want to hear another word from you.’  
A moment later , Barney’s bedroom door burst open, with Barney clad in black clothing and Robin holding a gun, came into the room.  
‘For a pretty girl, you sure have a big mouth.’  
Robin said, aiming the gun right at Quinn’s head  
‘No, please.’  
Quinn pleaded  
‘No more games, I beg of you.’  
‘Did you really think, you could waltz into my life, and take all my money without me noticing.’  
Barney said angrily as he ripped off his balaclava, and grabbed hold of Quinn’s shirt.  
‘Yes, But, But how did you know?’  
Quinn said, when she realised she had been played.  
‘Funny thing about that, I’ll let Robin tell you.’  
Barney said, dropping hold of Quinn, and going to Robin‘s side.  
‘About a week ago, I received a cryptic message from a friend of mine who works at GNB. She claimed a blonde women had been taking money out of a shared account of mine and thought I should know about it.’  
Robin said taking her balaclava off.  
‘Your account, but how?’  
Quinn interrupted  
‘Let her finish.’  
Barney snapped.

‘She then told me that she had seen this woman before, on an FBI wanted list for fraudulently taking money from a number of highly-ranked officers in the states of Kentucky, New York and California. So I decided to investigate a little, and sure enough, a lady matching Quinn’ description, had taken money from a shared account of Barney and I, three times in the last fortnight, Barney.’  
Barney smirked, and continued the conversation.  
‘As soon as Robin found this out, she tried to get a hold of me. Once I heard the news, I immediately hatched a plan to catch you in the act. Did you enjoy the engagement magic trick I performed for you yesterday?’  
Barney asked, with an evil laugh.  
‘Um, yes.’  
Quinn said, too afraid to say anything else.  
‘Well, that handy ring of yours is actually bugged,’  
Robin said, with a grin.  
‘Everything you said this evening was recorded, and will be taken to the police as evidence against you.’  
‘Aahh,’  
Quinn shrieked  
‘So if, you want to get out of here alive, I suggest you give Barney the ring back, and very quietly go with Ted to the police station?’  
Robin said  
‘Never,’  
Quinn said, trying to escape .  
‘That’s what I thought would happen’  
Barney said  
‘Marshall, stop that girl.’  
He cried out as Quinn pulled herself free of the chair ropes and ran for the front door.  
‘And where do you think, you’re going?’  
Marshall said, blocking Quinn’s entrance.  
‘N…n…nowhere’  
Quinn mumbled out.  
‘I believe officers, that this is the lady that you are looking for?’  
Marshall said, to the two detectives that had come into the room behind him.

‘Oh fine, I’ll go’  
Quinn said, pulling the ring off and throwing it across the room.  
As the two detectives put handcuffs on her, and tried leading her out of the room.  
Quinn stalled.  
‘Wait,’  
She cried  
‘How come its both yours and Barney’s account?’  
She asked Robin.  
‘Well about three years ago, Barney put my name with his bank account in case anyone stole money from him. So if they couldn’t get a hold of him. They could get a hold of me instead. Believe it or not, you were the first to try. So don’t you feel special? ‘  
Robin replied, grinning  
‘Oh, great, I sure do.’  
Quinn said sarcastically. 

/-/O\/\/ I /\/\ET YOUR /\/\OTHER  
As the two detectives led her out the door, with Ted, Lily and Marshall not far behind.  
Barney turned to Robin and smiled.  
‘Thanks for your help Scherbatsky, I couldn’t have done it without you.’  
He said  
‘That’s ok, Barney. I couldn’t have done it without you either.’  
Robin said, back  
‘That’s what friends are for, right.’  
Barney smiled, giving Robin a kiss on the cheek.  
‘That’s what friends are for.’

/-/O\/\/ I /\/\ET YOUR /\/\OTHER


End file.
